This invention relates to the mixing and extracting of samples using an apparatus that includes means for holding and rotating a plurality of vessels. Additionally, the present invention provides pressure venting of the vessels when they reach a predetermined position by the use of solenoid-activated, spring-loaded actuator rods. A work station encloses the apparatus of the present invention and provides work and storage space. Accordingly, the present invention safely and efficiently batch processes multiple samples of various materials.
A common method for performing the mixing and extracting procedure in laboratories is to place a separatory funnel in a ring stand, add sample and reagents, remove the separatory funnel from the ring stand and shake by hand for several minutes. After replacing the separatory funnel in the ring stand, the sample and reagents are left to stand several minutes before extracting the bottom layer into another container and, if necessary, adding more reagents to repeat the procedure for as many times as required for the particular method being performed.
Some attempts have been made at automating at least portions of this process. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,319 to Brandt reveals an agitator device that shakes automatically the contents of a vessel placed upon a table-like surface. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,693, to Kahl discloses a laboratory mixer that consists of a shaft that rotates in an eccentric manner to agitate the contents of vessels held by a vessel holder. In addition to disclosing means for restraining various test-tube-like vessels, the Kahl patent also provides for controlling both the time period during which the vessels are agitated and the amount of agitation.